


Sealed With a Kiss

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Makeup, Marking, Referenced Bloodplay, Referenced Painplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Anko is no stranger to being marked but this is new.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 6





	Sealed With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “red”. Mild marking kink with slight reference to painplay/bloodplay. This didn’t end up being what I expected when I sat down to write it but I’m pleased enough with how it came out.

Anko throws her head back, gasping, fingers twisting in the bedsheets as Kurenai rises between her splayed thighs, hands braced on Anko's knees. Anko watches through her eyelashes as Kurenai's gaze trails over her body as though cataloguing the familiar territory. Kurenai licks her lips, catching Anko's attention there.

Even in the midst of battle, Anko has never seen Kurenai's lipstick so much as smudged. It's smeared across her mouth now, obscuring the grin Anko can sense through the shadows of the sweat-soaked hair cascading around Kurenai's face. Anko rolls her neck to look down the length of her body and her pulse jumps at the sight of the red marks scattered across her skin.

In the dim light of their bedroom, they almost look like welts; beads of sweat catch the color, standing out like drops of blood. Anko shifts, restless, nerves screaming for the razor edge of pain that her mind expects. There's nothing but the pleasurable burn of Kurenai's kisses, scorched in her memory.

Kurenai's fingers walk the trails forged by her eyes, sharp nails whispering promises in their wake. The tips press against Anko's flesh, teasing, as Kurenai leans in to seal her lips against hers.


End file.
